The Dragon, the Girl, and the Gift
by Materia-Blade
Summary: Ranma, having protected the baby dragon, recieve's the dragon's gift in payment for Ranma's care. But now... I know it's a little short for my style but eh. One of the few times an Idea just popped into my head.


Writers block I think. O well. Takes place during the episode of Ranma where Ranma finds the little horse fish in the puddle that becomes a dragon. On with the show.

* * *

**The Dragon, the Girl, and the Gift**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Ranma stared at the sky where the dragon had flown away in awe. It was amazing. The dragon that he had raised. He felt… special. Instead of killing like apparently thousands of others had, he had raised it and let it live, free.

He, though he was female at the time, smiled. He was disappointed he'd have to find a new subject for his report, but he did feel happy. The winds died down and suddenly the sun appeared.

"Come on Akane, lets go inside." He said.

"Mm hmm." She nodded.

They turned to walk inside as the sun began to flare to it's full brightness.

Suddenly a voice filled his ears. A loud voice making his head strain. "My child." It said. "Kind human of both sexes"  
"AAH!" He cried. He bent over and fell to his knees, clutching his head tightly.

"Thank you for protecting me. The gift of the Dragon, do I bestow upon you." The voice said.

Ranma was in so many worlds of pain that the words hardly registered.

"Ranma… ra… Ranma what's wrong!" Ranma vaguely heard Akane shout. The voice reverberated in his head, as loud as a gunshot or explosion.

Ranma suddenly glowed red.

"Ran… ma.." Akane muttered. She backed away slowly as his body and clothes were covered in a deep red aura.

"What are you doing to me?" Ranma thought, though he was too busy clutching his head in pain to do much more than think it.

"My life, I owe you, my child. So my gift do I give freely. The dragons will. Live my child. Be happy." The voice thundered in his head.

He screamed in utter agony. He flung his head into the air and wriggled as a red lightning bold struck his now red glowing for head.

He screamed louder.

Akane hugged him helplessly. Suddenly however, she felt his lithe feminine form begin to bulge. He grew and his hair changed from its customary red to the deep black of his male form. He breasts reduced and his screams, broader and more hoarse.

And with that, the red light was gone. With that, Ranma's forward falling momentum shoved him to the ground, banging his head lightly on Akane's breasts.

She hugged his now unconscious form to herself. She was vaguely aware that the rest of the family had appeared but it didn't matter. Ranma was in pain. Horrible pain. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Ranma flickered his eyes. But then immediately shut them. "Aaaggh! SO BRIGHT!" He moaned groggily. He flickered his eyes a few time trying to get used to the insanely bright light.

"Ranma!" He heard and suddenly he felt Akane's hands on his shoulder. And it felt amazing. Like nothing he had ever felt before. Like he had never felt anything before. It sent sensations through him, information reeling into his brain.

Her touch reeked of worry and nervousness. The light touch insinuating her care. Slight bits of dirt in her skin from staying with him for two weeks straight, which he felt bristle onto his own dirt ridden skin. His skin instantly registered that the dirt was two weeks old based on the dryness of the composition and the cracks into dust formed by her touch.

He breathed in, smelling the room within Doctor Tofu's office catching scents of his mother, Ryoga holding a dagger yet stopping himself, Shampoo, leaving his faced covered in kisses wrought with soap from her recent shower. He smelled Genma, gently touching his son in a way that Genma never would.

He twitched. Suddenly the slight beads of sweat that had dropped onto his arm from Akane, slid off his shoulder and onto the floor. With that came a reverberating "CRACK" and the sweat droplet exploded.

"RANMA!" She cried trying to rouse his dizzied form.

The ringing in Ranma's ears forced his hands to guard them from the horrid sound of her lightning crack loud voice. The rustle of his arms hurt his ears as well, though slightly less then Akane's voice.

"Ranma…" Akane asked, confused.

"Why do you have to yell so loud?" Ranma begged of her.

"I… didn't… Ranma? I'm… I'm so glad your awake!" She cried, suddenly throwing herself on him, hugging him for all she was worth.

Ranma slowly placed his arms around her, and even more slowly, open his eyes.

The wild array of strange and wondrous light that flooded his eyes was unbelievable. "Incredible." He murmured.

"Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Akane… I… Thank you for staying with me… for… these two weeks." He said.

Akane backed off, perplexed.

"You've… been unconscious the whole time… I was. I was so worried." She pouted. Somehow, his unconscious form had drifted her thoughts to think of immanent death, despite the doctors assurances. "How… how did you know it was… two weeks?" She asked tentatively.

"I… my god… I… its so…" He muttered.

Colors that had never even existed to his eyes before. He differentiated between the thousands of pixels and shades of Akane's short blue hair. Her light orange undershirt, complimented by her overall dress astounded him. The grey shades in the wall. The completely unknown colors that came from the mirrors and the glass of the windows. The awkward white room wallpaper, shaded making it seem like a pattern instead of the normal white it had once been.

"I… felt it. Akane. It's so… amazing… I… I wish you could see as I see now. My god. It's so…" He trailed off.

He looked down at himself and saw his masculine chest. Somehow, directly below his chest there lay the girl. The red haired girl he turned into, right beneath his skin…

"God… what…?" He asked himself.

"Ranma? What do you mean you… felt it?" She asked.

"I… just did Akane. And… I feel more things too. You cried yourself to sleep on top of me two nights ago… I can smell dry tears here." He said patting his left shoulder.

Akane blushed bright red. "I… I'm… sorry Ranma." "Don't be. Glad to know you care. None of my other fiancee's stayed." Ranma commented.

Shampoo. She was four blocks away pulling a rag from the table she was washing. Ukyo, serving customers at rapid fire speeds, Kodachi lay in her green house, toying with poisonous red flowers and an aphrodisiac of sorts from purple ones.

"Akane… I can… see… everything." He said.

He looked around. He saw the wall, but he also saw THROUGH the wall. He looked to the left and saw the man, who he could definitely tell had a sore back which Tofu was examining, and a Tumor in his head which Tofu knew nothing of.

Looking further he saw the outside and the house which resided directly left of Tofu's clinic.

As he turned his head he saw through the other way once again to the outside and he saw the river flowing peacefully, easily noticed every fish and calculating how many there were.

He kept turning and found Akane. Her clothing, transparent as anything else he felt the urge to look through.

Akane stared at him, confused. He stared at plain walls as if they were extravagant pieces of art or even great martial arts techniques.

"Ranma. What are you." "Go away Akane! Quick go!" He cried. What? How could he demand that? Akane was furious. After all her effort and after all she had gone through staying with him he demanded she leave.

"How… how could you?" She cried. "I"  
She quickly turned to flee.

"Akane wait!" He cried. This time however, his voice was not normal. It rang in her ears.

"AAHH!" She cried. She fell to the ground, clutching her ears tightly at the painfully loud sound of Ranma's voice.

"Akane." Ranma said in his own voice. "Ran… what did you just…?" She tried to say as she stood.

"Akane… I'm seeing through the walls." He said as if it explained everything.

"So… what?" Akane asked trying to puzzle it out while ignoring the ringing in her head.

"I was looking THROUGH the walls… but not… just the walls." Ranma said. "I don't want you to… think I'm a…. per…"

It suddenly clicked.

"YOU PERVERT!" She cried.

Her mallet appeared. And Ranma saw how, finally. She drew the mallet from a pocket dimension created to hold her objects of anger. A ki technique invented by Dragons.

Suddenly, without thinking, he reached into her pocket dimension and pulled out another mallet. It was smashed and shattered by the one Akane wielded but Ranma remained safe.

"THAT'S WHY I WANTED YOU TO LEAVE!" He said turning around, shyly not facing her.

Akane stood, her hammer impaled into the ground upon another smashed mallet she recognized as her own. Suddenly she recovered her senses.

"I… Ranma I'm sorry I"  
"Kawaii." Ranma muttered under his breath.

"Ranma… did you just say…?"

"GO! PLEASE!" Ranma almost begged, yet with an ordering tone.

She fled quickly but somehow, smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ranma thought. "IS GOING ON?"

* * *

Bit of writers block get over attempt. I doubt this will become much but I think it's a suitable prologue. I could have fun with this. Either way, for those of you who think THIS one will end up just Ra/Ak think again. This is a fic (once I get a decent idea of where to take it) that could quite easily turn lemon. My first if you wanted to know. I don't personally like to reveal my plots but lets just say that this is a Ran/Multi Pairing. Unfortunatly it's only a bit of blurb so far. And I honestly probably won't work on it at all for some time. "So Be It" tuggs at me. God I love writing that fic SOOO much. By the way for all you who read this and are fans of "So Be It" Heh heh. Moiraine and the others are introduced in the next chap. Have fun waiting! 


End file.
